Til' There Was You
by LyssaLaugherty13
Summary: Skylar Blue is in for a surprise when a mysterious man comes and helps her after a minor accident. The man is wearing a disquise but looks very familiar...what will happen when she finally figures out who it is?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everybody! So this is a little story I was just thinking about and thought it had some inspiration! Without further ado Chapter 1 of Til' There Was You! :D ENJOY! By the way, I spent nearly 30 minutes on contemplating my main characters name! I was texting my friend Brittany asking her for a good name-I was seriously debating "Brittany" but that would be a little weird…Right?- and anyways she kept suggesting stuff like Scarlett or Maddi and I just wasn't feeling it. So after some serious thinking, it finally came to me! And I know it is cheezy but I kinda like it! :D! Okayyyyyyyy so I'll shut my annoying self up and-if you haven't already skipped over my annoying nothing to do with the story talk, okay it kinda has a resembalence grrrrr I need to get back on track here SORRY- ANYWAYS! ENJOY THE STORY WHILE I FIGURE OUT A WAY TO ZIP MY MOUTH SHUT! OH WAIT THAT WOULDN'T HELP CONSIDERING I'M TYPING-AND I COULDN'T BREAK MY FINGERS OR ANYTHING BECAUSE THEN I COULDN'T TYPE THE STORY- OH GOOOODNESSSS I NEED TO SHUT UP! OKAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY JUST READ AND ENJOY! DON'T MIND MY BABBLING! :D**

**Disclaimer: Sorry to babble again but sadly-sighhhhh- I do not own The Beatles !**

Skylar Blue sat at her bedside table with a headache from hell! Earlier in the day she was stupid enough to let herself get fired up over a dumb threat by one of the stupid asshole boys at her college, and she decided to prove the threat wrong! The threat being in she was short and could not even jump up and touch the basketball rim if she dreamed of it. Not that it was a big threat or anything she just hated being threatened by boys….especially stupid ones like Jordan Opella! It was true that she was short-5'1' but that's beside the point-and probably couldn't touch the rim but you just do not go there with Skylar Marie Blue! Alright, here is how shit went down!

…

"Alright numb nuts!" Sky hissed with her hands on her hips and a deadly look in her eyes "I'll show you here what I can do in my dreams especially for you!"_ Fuck!_ , She mentally slapped herself, _could I say anything more stupid! I'm such a fool when it comes to playing it cool-haha that rhymes! WAIT WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING! OH GOD STOP SMILING LIKE AN IDIOT STOP IT! STOP IT!_

"Oh….when it comes to me, huh?" Jordan had a stupid little smirk that Skylar just wanted to smack right of his lips. "So what kind of dream do you mean?"

Skylar was going to say something about him saying she couldn't touch the rim even in her dreams thing but hadn't her fat mouth done enough damage! So instead of embarrassing herself even more she went for it. She ran in a full sprint as fast as she could and leapt as high as she could! It played in slow motion she could see the look of what the fuck applied on everybody's faces until she felt her fingers swipe the metal above the nets! Then almost instantly a look of shock and awe applied to their faces, for even some of the leggy **boys **couldn't even do what she just did! For that split second Skylar had the greatest feel of glory…then as fast as it came as fast as it left when her legs swung out from under her and her head landed the jump!

"SHIT!" Skylar heard Jordan screech. Skylar couldn't tell if it was because he just got proven wrong by his ex- yes she knows how could she date an asshole like him- or over the sheer horror of it all! She took it as the first option when he stomped off leaving her there in the gym with a dizzy mind and an aching head! Skylar hopped up and immediately fell …repeatedly! All hope was lost until a man with fake black glasses connecting to as fake big nose and a fake mustache appeared! Under the glasses, nose, and mustache were dreamy chocolate hazel eyes, chubby red cheeks, and lush kissable semi-pouty lips! The man didn't speak but helped Skylar up, still holding a tight but gentle firm on her!

"Th-Th-Thank you!" Skylar finally managed to spit out! The mysterious man just seemed to nod and sort of motioned for her to lead the way to where ever her destination was. _What is with this man! Why won't he talk, and why is he wearing all of this goofy stuff! _Skylar thought to herself. Then she noticed the man was probably growing impatient so she managed to spit out where her car was parked!

The man, knowing she was out of it and couldn't possibly have driven herself home safely and also knowing that he knew nothing navigational in wherever he was and was still shocked on how he got here in the first place, just swooped her off her feet and went off to find a bus or something. Skylar was beginning to grow confused, even more than before, and just decided to go along with it. The man found a taxi and pulled out a wad of cash giving it to Skylar, figuring she would be more conscious when she arrived at her destination, and left. Skylar watched as the strange man mysteriously vanished-yes vanished- and figured she was still out of it. She noticed something strange about the money though, it contained wheat pennies-she knew all about these because she loved the 50's and 60's-and she decided to keep it, so she stuffed it in her pocket and just hopped out of the cab -she wasn't going to ride in a cab because she just couldn't leave her car! - And to her surprise she could walk again. Skylar stumbled over to her car and ended up in her nice warm bed ten minutes later.

…

Skylar couldn't take her mind off the man that helped her today….he just looked so familiar, but she couldn't wrap her mind around it. She felt that when the time came she would remember, so she decided to call it a night and play her favorite band, The Beatles. As the sweet melodies of "Yesterday" filled the air a bright light bulb attacked her…

**And there it is! Well, at least the beginning of it! Bet you can't guess who are mystery man is, you can take up that bet by clicking the Review button down there and telling me! Whoever gets it write will get a special little shout out and maybe the first one to get it right will get a little part in the story dedicated to them! Also, if this is a confusing I'm sorry my mind thinks too fast for my hands to type and it just doesn't come out the way I want it! Any who I should probably go so I can draw out some ideas for chapter two! And you! Review! For Skylar Blue? No rhymes intended-actually they kinda were…..okaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everybody! So, I wasn't planning on updating this quick but my stupid computer has been haunting me and that is all I can think about! Leave it to me to write a chapter and then eager to write 7 hours later! We will just see how long this one takes me! The other chapter took me 2 hours mostly on thinking of a name for my character! But it was kind of a sucky chapter! So without further babbling Chapter 2 of Til' There Was You!**

**Disclaimer: Why do you make me cry Disclaimer! I think you know my answer *Sniff**

_What the Fuck?_ Skylar thought_. It couldn't be…. I mean it was just not possible! Especially at the age he appeared to be! He looked no more than 22, yet he is nearly 70 now! Maybe I was just seeing things because of the fall…..just like when he appeared to just vanish after I was in the Taxi! Hell! For all I know it could have been Jordan and I just thought it looked like Paul! _Skylar continued to think, but things just didn't add up! Like her head didn't hurt already! _Alright! I'm just going to all it a night…..AGAIN! But this time for real!_ And with that Skylar fell into a heavy dream.

…

Paul's POV

"MACCA!" An angry John Lennon shouted with his weight on one foot and his hand on his waist! "Where the HELL have you been!...Me and the lads have been looking everywhere and after all hope was lost you just seem to appear out of nowhere!" I felt my frustration rise so I just hopped of the ground that broke my endless fall and ran. "Not again!" I heard him shout again as I made my way around the corner. My breath was too knocked out to run anymore so I just made my way to the nearest hide out. I couldn't explain what had happened…..it just happened so quickly! Paul was thinking about the past events, making a clear image in his head.

"_Just fuck off John!" I said "Oh wait…never mind that seems to be a major problem as it is! You don't need me encouraging you!" John's face suddenly turned red with anger and hatred filled his eyes. His fists were balled up on the side as if about to swing at me, but I knew he wouldn't. "You son of a bitch!" John spat, his words like venom. "Look who's talking" I spat back….OH SHIT! What was I thinking! You just don't talk to John like that….Especially if it is something about his mother! Johns eyes lit up into burning embers and every piece of my body told me to run. I took off running like there was no tomorrow jumping into the closest forest I could find, and hiding in a hollow log. I got extremely agitated with all the critters running around and checked quickly if the coast was clear. When I felt it was safe I headed out trotting through the forest. A glowing orb caught my eye and something lured me to it. Being a curious little fella like meself I just had to pick it up. All of a sudden a small lick of fog appeared with a transparent dial of numbers. I turned it to the dials to 2012 only to get my ears throbbing over a loud scream of "SHIT!". My heart sank….did John find me and was now angrier than ever? But I immediately relaxed when I saw a young girl on the floor….who looked sorta out of it…, so maybe I didn't relax as much but just got a tad more stressed because I thought I was going crazy! She had on a sort of baggy T-Shirt with a very familiar strikingly gorgeous face on it… me! 'Great' I muttered to meself 'The birds a fan' I knew I shouldn't just leave her there though, but all hell could break loose when she starts screaming and drooling over me! That is when to my luck I found a fake disguise and slapped it on! It had black rimmed glasses with a giant Ringo-looking nose and a mustache attached under the nose. I had seen disguises but never one like this… it had a certain style to it that I never had seen before. It had a little bit of a nerdy touch too it with tape in the middle, but the funny thing was that the tape had no bearing on holding the glasses together! 'Since when do the sixties use this style' I thought. The strange thing was that on the side of the glasses it labeled something like 3D. What kind of company would name themselves 3D….it made no since at all. I finally snapped back to reality off my thought and remembered the strange girl. But I felt like something was missing from me disguise. Then I remembered…. Me accent. Birds always seemed to identify us despite our costumes because of are accents. I just decided to keep my mouth closed, for I couldn't take any chances._

_I helped the girl to her feet and she stared at my intently. 'OH! SHIT!' I thought she must recognize me, but her face wasn't all excited looking more over a fearful look._

"_Th-Th-Thank You" I heard her say. I almost talked but turned into a nod realizing what I was about to get myself into. "M-M-My C-C-a-ar"-Crap! She knows who I am-" i-is by"-WHEW! That was a close one-" the fir-first entrance of the fr-front of the sch-school!" she muttered. Why was she stuttering? One look at the back of her head and I knew why. I almost commented saying something stupid like 'How could the floor do such a thing to pretty little head like yours' being the natural charmer and all, but once again I managed to restrain myself from saying it quickly enough! Then I finally just realized what she said and inwardly panicked. 'She is wayyy to out of it to drive' I thought 'And I certainly cannot take her around considering I do not even know where I am' I just swooped her off her feet and went to look for a bus or something. I felt sort of strange though when I lifted her up…a part of me just told me this was no ordinary bird and I was lucky to touch her. The girl had a confused look and I sort of looked into her eyes and gave her look that I hope would look like 'for your safety' but her reaction told me it looked more like 'Shut up you crazy bird! Your clearly insane and need help'. Just thinking about what my face looked like made me blush a little…. I wouldn't want a girl like her to think a fool of me...WAIT! What was I thinking, who was I to care what a random bird thought of me I'm Paul fucking McCartney! Still, a part of me felt she was different and I shouldn't make it to where she wanted to avoid me. I suddenly snapped back into reality realizing that there was no bus in sight but I caught a glimpse of a taxi. It was very odd looking 'Where was I butt-fucked Egypt' I thought 'Everything is different unless I've been a coma long enough for a bunch of things to change….because this sure does not look like the sixties I remember!'. I continued to waltz towards the taxi the girl becoming slightly heavy in my arms now. I opened the door to the taxi and laid her gently on the seat. I gave her some money…and something told me to give her something that could keep us in touch. I remembered how I almost gave a fan today me number and how I had thought twice about it, and I remembered that I had shoved it in my pocket. Remembering I pulled it out and snuck it into some of the bills I was about to give the strange girl, not even thinking twice about it, and praying she would see it before she handed the whole wad of money to the driver of the taxi. The girl still looked confuse and the strange orb from before fell out of my pocket. It rolled down the street and I followed it. Once I finally got it back into my grasp the strange fog reappeared and I glanced at a red button that said 'last destination' I pushed it by instinct, and then a furious voice screaming "MACCA!" punctured my ears._

**Okaaaaay! So it took longer than 7 hours to get it posted because when I was writing it I looked at the time and felt really tired, so naturally I went to bed. I was going to finish it earlier but I really didn't feel like typing because we just moved and my family moved the computer-my laptop is still packed-into the family room (everybody is always in there) and I just do not feel comfortable with other people around me when I write. I like to be alone. In other words, welcome to the world of procrastination! Alrighty then after annoying amounts of babbling let me get to my point! I have a serious case of an awful disease of something called procrastination and the cure is very close….all you have to do is click the review button,-it is a working miracle- leave a review, and my procrastination will be less frequent. ANDDDDDDDDDDDD speaking of Reviews I got two(*Sighhh only two) GREAT REVIEWS by PaperbackWriter318 and GeorgeHarrison'sGreaserGirl13 lets just sayyy I read your fan fics and they were awesome(yes you see everybody you scratch my back I scratch yours) and I hope you got my reviews! Also PaperbackWriter318 was the first Review and got my little question right so I owe her a little something in a scene of my story I just do not know what! If you are reading this PaperbackWriter318 your suggestions of what to do would be awesome! Man…..don't you love my long whatever these things are called- I think ANs(sorry I'm fairly new to fan fiction)- anyways I'm quite the blabbermouth..hehe…anyways please Review and have a 'Wonderful Christmas Time' Paul McCartney song ( it's not really Christmas) ALRIGHT! BLABBERMOUTH OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLOOOOOOOO! EVERYBODYYY! Haha okayyy so this chapter's ANs are going to be short! I originally had an extremely long one for this chapter, but it was way off topic and I didn't need to ramble on and on! So, anyways I now present to thee…Til' There Was You Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles or anything else in this story besides my own character Skylar….now I hope Maxwell hits you with his silver hammer for making me sad!**

…

Paul's POV

I snapped back into reality, and after rethinking what had just happened I realized some extra odd things. Before, I was to into the moment that I had not even took in my surroundings enough, but now that the memory came back to my head I noticed something weird about the gym I had been in. It had a very _different _type of setting to it, and there was also this high tech looking thing on the wall to keep score. I had never seen anything like it! Also, the cars I saw were extremely different. I didn't really put much thought into the cars before because the girl was getting heavy in my arms… _The girl! _There was something strange about her too. The way she looked at me was like a how do I know you look/ you look awfully familiar, and it wasn't that star struck familiarity look either. I know I do not know her; she couldn't have just been a random bird I hooked up with one night…I couldn't forget a face like that.

Suddenly a thought came across my head and, feeling cooled off enough, I got out of my hiding spot I was in and ventured back to where John and the lads were. When I got back and John saw me his eyes flashed into anger and then quickly shot back to normal. I guess he didn't want me running away again.

"John?" I asked with a curious voice.

"Yes?" he replied in a voice that said I was mad but I'm trying to keep my cool.

"Have you ever heard of a brand, particularly in glasses, called 3D?" I said my voice turning into a confused uncertain voice when I said 3D.

"No, can't say that I have"

"Huh, that is weird" I softly mumbled to myself not intending for him to hear me, but he did and he added "Why do you ask?"

"No reason" I shot back lying "It's just that I was wondering the name just sounded like it was a fashion company or something, and I thought maybe they had glasses or something that I could get for me eyes."

John knew I was lying, and normally we would argue until he finally got it out of me. But I guess he thought we had done enough arguing for today and he jokingly added in a girl fan voice "Oh my gosh! I cannot believe Paul McCartney is looking for glasses! I thought he had perfect eyes" at this he started to fake cry "I can't believe are perfect little Beatle needs glasses! And Why! Oh Why! Does it have to be the cute one?"

I chuckled and said "Shut up" as I walked away from John to my room.

…

Skylar's POV

I woke up to the sun blinding my eyes. Shit! I forgot to close the blinds last night. I kicked the blankets off my feet and swung my legs off the bed. I sat there holding my head trying to remember what I did to it. When I remember I inwardly growled and got out of bed to get some Ibuprophen or something. I got the medicine out of the medicine cabinet and swallowed it while downing some water. Then I remember today was Saturday and I needed to do laundry. I sighed and walked back into my room picking up my clothes from yesterday off the floor. I walked into the laundry room and put the clothes in the dark pile all in the washing machine. Then I checked my last night's clothes pockets and found something really strange. Money and not just any money…money from the sixties! Where the fuck did I get this from? I left the thought hanging in the back of my mind and went to my room to set the money in there, then returned to the laundry room to continue my work. After loading everything in, putting the soap in, and pressing start I went back to wondering where I got that money. I couldn't remember anything; I supposed it was from the fall. I picked up the money to see how much I had collected. As I flipped the money while counting it something fell out of the pile. Confused, I picked it up; it was a white piece of scrap paper with a set of numbers on it…..a phone number. I instantly felt like I was in The Hangover or something- even though I do not drink- and figured the best way to handle things was call the number.

I picked up the phone and dialed the numbers and it instantly started beeping the out of service number. I sighed and gave myself a mental what the fuck. I walked back into my room and saw one of my Beatles posters hanging on the wall. All of a sudden a strip of my memory returned and it dawned on me. I was ninety nine percent sure that I had just been helped by Paul McCartney, and not the 'I'm about to be seventy' Paul McCartney but the hot young wrinkle-free Paul McCartney!

…

Paul's POV

I just could not get that girl out of my mind! She should have found my number by now! She should have already called me! Maybe she handed the man the money without finding my number… I guess I had to find out for myself.

I fished the orb out of my pocket and the fog appeared. How did fog get inside? This was weird; then again this whole situation was weird. I felt trustworthy of the red 'last destination' button, for it had done good for me the last time. What happened next was unbelievable!

**Okayyy! So I hoped you like it! I have a bunch of ideas for the next chapter which I would write right now, but I suddenly feel really tired! I wish all of you I nice day and hope you would review! I only got one review last time :( ! I just want to thank PaperbackWriter318, and strongly recommend you read her 'Lost and Found' story! Alright BYEEEEEEEEEEE and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everybody! Okay so this is a quick little update because of the cliff hanger last chapter. Also, my updates should be getting quicker because I just figured out how to write them on my phone. They might get a little shorter too though, unfortunately. In this next chapter I did not get to put the ideas I started out with in because a different idea crossed my head. But maybe they can be in the next chapter. Okayyyyy so without talking furthermore, Til' There Was You Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I thought we could be friends disclaimer, but friends just do not hurt someone over and over again like this. :( . *Sniff…. It's true I do not own The Beatles, or Paul McCartney.**

Skylar's POV

My Ibuprophen slowly started to work and I felt a bit hungry. As I went into the kitchen I heard a knock on the door. I growled and slowly walked over there. Who could it be? I reached out for the handle and opened it.

Paul's POV

As the fog cleared, a small vandalized house appeared in front of me. I could not even tell what color it was...it was just dirty. Is this where she lived? I was sort of disappointed that such a beautiful girl lives in such a disgusting looking house. Maybe it was clean on the inside. I walked up to the porch and slowly knocked on the door, and soon the door opened. I couldn't believe it.

Skylar's POV

I almost screamed when I opened the door...An angry frustrated scream. There stood Jordan in my doorway.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked rudely shifting my weight on one foot and putting my hand on one hip.

"I came to apologize-"

"For what? Almost killing me or not helping me when I could have been seriously injured yesterday?" I interrupted him. I would never forget what he did to me that night at his house!

"Both!" he exclaimed cutting back in "Look Skylar I know I have been a real dick head to you lately but-"

I interrupted again" But what? You wanna selfishly almost kill me again?"

"No! I erm wanted to know if you wanna go out with me next week! He answered " I still have feelings for you!"

"Fuck you! I'm mature enough to know not to be wasting my time on lowlife assholes like you!" and with that I slammed the door smack in his face.

I could never go out with him again. Last time he took me out we went to his place for dinner. Then we watched a movie and he began to kiss me. Nothing was wrong with the kiss until he tried to slip my shirt off! I should have been smart and left-then again if I was smart I never would have dated him in the first place- but I didn't leave and he apologized quickly. Then he said he was going to get a drink and he asked me if I wanted one. I was really thirsty so I agreed, and he came back with some vodka. I told him I did not drink alcohol so he went back in the kitchen and came back with some Coca Cola. I gratefully took it and downed it in seconds. Then I started to not feel so well and I passed out but was still a little conscious. The asshole had spiked my drink! I was nearly about to die, and he wouldn't take me to the hospital because he didn't want to get in trouble. Instead he started kissing me and began taking off my shirt again. Luckily for me his mom walked in before he could do anything to me. She scolded him and took me to the hospital. She was as wicked as him though, for she didn't want Jordan to get in trouble so she said that I over dosed and had been experimenting for a while now. I was beyond pissed and as soon as I was dismissed from the hospital they tried to put me in rehab. I told them the truth and they did not know what side to choose so they left it alone! The douchebag did not even get in trouble! After that I marched up right to him and smacked him in the face as hard as I could and told him I was never going out with him again; even if we were the last two people on the planet!

I walked away from the door and sat on my couch infuriated!

Paul's POV

Some fat guy with a beer in his hand opened the door. Is this her dad? How can this lifestyle get any worse? I didn't know what to say to the man because I did not know her name. He stared at me intently so I quietly asked if he had a daughter or any girl living with him. He just laughed, the alcohol strongly coming off his breath, and shook his head no. The he told me to get my pretty ass off his foot. As I walked off his disgusting porch I did not know whether to be flattered; for him noticing my perfectly tone butt, weirded out; because a guy should not look at another guys ass, or scared; because he had a gun behind his back. OH MY GOD HE HAS A GUN BEHIND HIS BACK! I took the third option and ran to wherever my legs could take me. I kept running, and it was getting hard to breathe but for some reason my legs would not stop. After what seemed like an eternity of running I finally stopped. I was in a totally different neighborhood, and I found myself getting drawn to a pink two story house with a perfect white picket fence. Something about it just seemed right and my heart started fluttering happily in my chest. I don't know why it was though. I didn't even know this girl nor her name and I was getting, so excited over the possibility of meeting her again. I quickly caught my breath, walked up to the exquisite house's porch, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

**Haha! I'm so sorry for the disappointment in the beginning; I know you all have been waiting for Paul and Skylar to meet again. Anyways, I should be updating pretty soon. Also, I did not get any reviews last chapter! :( But I guess I'm my own self to blame for updating too quickly to give you a chance! Alright guys I'm out so review and !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Again! Wow! I can't believe it blabbermouth me has nothing to say!  
Okaayyy the next chapter has arrived, Til' There Was You chapter 5.**

General POV

Skylar heard another knock on the door. Thinking it was Jordan again she just shouted "Get Away" loudly at the door.

Paul heard Skylar and instantly recognized the voice. He knew it was her that he was looking for. He kept on waiting at the door, and after five minutes finally realized what she had said. Disappointed, Paul sat down on the porch. He figured he would just have to wait.

Skylar grew extremely bored just sitting in her house. She figured she could go to her best friend's house. Hayleigh had invited her over yesterday before the incident. She went to her room and got ready quickly. She brushed her hair a bit better and brushed her teeth. She didn't wear make-up, so that saved her loads of time. After fifteen minutes of getting ready, Skylar finally walked out the door.

Paul had been waiting at the doorstep for what seemed an eternity. He was about to get up and leave until he heard the doorknob turn. He looked behind him as the door started to open slightly and hurriedly stood up. When the door was all the way open he was face to face with the beautiful girl. This time with no disguise; he felt like he could trust the girl this time and she wouldn't scream.

Skylar couldn't believe it and she did not want to make a scene so she just simply pulled Paul into her house.

"C-Can I h-help you?" Skylar asked realizing that she has stuttered every time she has spoken to him. He probably thinks that is how she normally talks by now.

"Yes" Paul replied, staring deeply in her eyes as his heart pounded faster in his heart. "I would really like to know your name."

"My name is Skylar" she managed to spit out without stuttering. She also noticed that he had a liverpulludian accent, and she was positive it was him. "Your name is Paul, right? Paul McCartney son of Jim and Mary Mccartney and Brother of Mike McCartney?"

Paul nodded his head wondering how she knew so much. "May I ask how you know all of this?"

Skylar sheepishly smiled and said " Well, I have been a big fan of yours since I was thirteen" then a sudden thought crossed her mind "Um... Ine question. How did you get here?"

Paul was still thinking about how she said she had been a fan since she was thirteen. She looked about nineteen, and he knew they had not been famous enough for her to be a fan that long. They did have fans at the Cavern Club, but they would never let a thirteen year old in. Paul looked up at Skylar and she looked like she was waiting for an answer. Then he finally remembered that she had asked him a question. "Oh! Well, um... I ran from a really trashed up house to this beautiful one"

Skylar was very confused. That did not exactly answer her question. "Wait! So your saying you ran so fast...you ran into the future?"

Now Paul was confused "The future?" he asked in a really unsure tone.

Skylar laughed a little bit. He didn't know he was in the future.

**Okayyyy! So what did you think about it? It was kind of short and nothing much really happened. Just tell me what you thought about it in the reviews. Speaking of Reviews; I have not gotten any the last two chapters :(! It is making me really sad. Okayyy well I will probably write this next chapter really shortly, but I won't publish it until I get at least 1 review. Alrighty then Review and BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there everybody! Okayyyy I know I said I wasn't going to post this until I got more reviews, but I felt too eager. Hey have you guys scene that funny Beatle improvise Stevie Riks, alright here is chapter 6!**

Paul smiled a little bit at just watching her smile. "What is so funny" he eagerly asked throwing his hands up in exaggeration.

Skylar started laughing a little bit harder. "All of this time you never once gave it a thought that you were in the future?"

"Well I did think that gym sounded a little weird, and I had never heard of a company called 3D that designed glasses." Paul said while recalling his memories.

Skylar started laughing so hard she almost fell on the floor. "You you thought 3D was a company that that designed glasses HAHAHAHAHAH!" Skylar started gasping for air this was all too funny for her. Then she realized again who she was talking to, so she grabbed his hand and pulled him on the couch with him. They were both sitting down and facing each other. She still had an ear to ear smile on her face, but he didn't want to take the chance of fainting and falling on the ground when he opened his mouth again.

"Well what else was I supposed to think it was?" he laughed and then got a little curious. "What is it?"

"Alright! "Skylar said "This is going to blow your mind!" then she looked him up and down "Hold on a second! Judging by your hair; you look like you are in late 1963 or early 1964!" she watched as he nodded and mouthed 1964 then her smile grew wider. "So you have not even seen a movie in color!" as Skylar said this Paul got all the more fascinated. "Wow! This is REALLY going to blow your mind then!"

Skylar walked over to her 3D TV and popped in Meet the Robinsons. She figured since Paul had time traveled then why not watch a little kid movie of kids time traveling. Then she pulled out two sets of 3D glasses. Skylar smiled at the glasses; it had been a long time since she had watched a movie with someone else...let alone a frikin Beatle!

"Okay just put these on and click the button on the side to turn them on." Skylar explained. She chuckled when she looked at Paul's face he looked like a little boy who just saw Disneyworld for the first time.

She turned around and put the DVD in the DVD player.

"What's that thingy?" Paul asked. Peering over Skylar to her hand that was placing the disk in the player.

"Oh! Haha! I forgot you're from the 60's! Ok, well this thing" she took the disk back out and held it up "is called a DVD; it is what replaces a VHS in the future. And this" she pointed at the DVD player "Is called a Blu-Ray, it is one of the best DVD players! It makes the movies you put in it better quality! Oh I suppose you don't know what a DVD player is... It's basically a VHS player, but it you can do more on it and it is much faster to rewind and fast-forward." Then she looked up at her plasma and pointed to it" And this lovely thing is a Plasma TV. It is like those giant energy guzzlers that you have, but the picture is clearer, it is slimmer, and it uses less electricity...any questions?" Skylar felt ecstatic being able to explain this to someone from the past. She was wondering what made her so special!

Paul just looked at her in awe and shook his head no. Then he placed his glasses on and pressed the button.

"This is kind of an old movie! Not like old old like you, but a couple of years old. I just thought that its theme kind of matched you time traveling here." Skylar announced interrupting the movie as it showed the title. She caught herself smiling like an idiot and hoped he did not see. She still couldn't believe what had just happened, so she pinched herself lightly. Paul saw her and chuckled; he was thinking the same thing. He thought maybe he was supposed to meet her...like they were meant to be.

**Alright here is another short little chapter for you all, but you should like it because they talk to each other a lot in this chapter. Okay…maybe Skylar did most of the talking, but Paul talked a little too. Now guys I'm really disappointed that I'm on chapter 6 and I only have 3 reviews….it is making me really sad ;( especially since I have been updating quickly for you all, but maybe I just have not given you all the chance to read it yet. WOAH! WHAT A COINCIDENCE! I just got a review…like right as I'm writing this. That is kind of weird. Okay here is a great big HUGE thank you to someoneafternine09….you just made my day: D. OKAAYYYYY now let's get this chapter published….don't forget to review :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**And Hello there everybody! Wow! Three chapters in one day! I feel accomplished! Okaayyy shout out to someoneafternine09 for her great Review last chapter. Also this is a longer chapter then the last four or five, and I also put something in there that I know you all will love! Okaayyy this has got to be heaven; because look it's chapter 7!**

Paul's POV

Me and Skylar were halfway through the movie. I suddenly realized that I was falling for her...Hard! I liked everything about her...even her name was beautiful. Skylar. All I wanted was for her lips to touch mine, but unfortunately I did not know her enough to know her reaction.

I was going to play the ole yawn and put your arm around the girl thing, but doing that to Skylar just seemed lame. I was really trying to focus on the movie-I mean this was AWESOME! Thingys pop out at you!-but even though this wa really cool I just couldn't lay my eyes off her. She was a natural beauty, and not fake like the others. She did not even have on the slightest bit of make-up...I have never seen that on a girl.

The movie was almost over, and I really felt it was time to make a move and get it out of my head. All of a sudden she looked at me and instead of looking away quickly like I had all of this time I kept looking at her. We sat there looking to each other's eyes forever, and then I slowly reached over to kiss her-KNOCK KNOCK!  
The moment was ruined.

"I'll get it it's probably Jordan "She told me. I sort of felt a little defeated inside.

"Oh...You have a boyfriend?" I asked trying not to say it in a desperate way.

"Oh fuck no! Not with that asshole!" she exclaimed with a disgusted look on her face as she turned the knob and opened the door.

"Skylar! Hear me out!" I heard the boy say; that must be Jordan.

"JORDAN!" She screamed "I fucking told you last time I'm not going out with you! Because of your selfish ass I was almost put in rehab for no fucking reason, so get off my porch!" by the end of the sentence she slammed the door, but his foot stopped it and he pulled her hair and forced a kiss on her.

Oh fuck no! He just didn't! This pissed me off, so I went over there pulled him off of Skylar and socked him in the face.

"When a lady says no; she means no! Now get the fuck off her porch you fucking prick!" I shouted trying to sound as big and bad as possible. He gave me a dirty look and stood up.

"Glad to know your dating low life's now!" he screamed as he walked off the porch.

Ha! Lowlife! Obviously this guy doesn't know who he is talking to! I saw a smile creep up on Skylar's face as if she was thinking the same thing.

Feeling good about myself because I just basically rescued the girl of my dreams; I sat back down on the couch and smiled ear to ear.

Skylar came over to sit by me, but as she was walking she tripped over something on the floor and fell straight onto my lap; face to face and looking directly in my eyes.

Right then I knew it was the perfect moment. I slowly reached over and kissed her warm pink lips. It immediately sent an electric shock through my whole body...I had never felt a kiss like that in my life.

We broke apart and I thought maybe she was pissed off at me, but she suddenly kissed me back. I did not want it to ever end, but then I remembered about that Jordan bloke and a thought crossed my mind. I gently pulled away from the kiss and decided to ask.

"So who was that and what was all that about?" shit I hope I did not sound like a snoop. "I mean not that it's any of my business" nice save I said to myself.

Skylar suddenly looked angry. I guess the kiss made her forget and i just brought it back up. Oops!

"Oh yeah that!" She remarked; sounding as if she did not want to talk about. "It's sort of a long story."

I grabbed her hand and laced her fingers with mine to comfort her. "You do not have to tell me if you do not want to; I mean I understand if you do not want to talk about it." I stated reassuringly.

"No no. It's fine. Nothing really." she remarked. Then she went off on telling her story. I could not believe how much a dickhead this guy was.

"What a DICKHEAD!" I shouted. "His mother also! Me mum would never do something like that!"

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks that" Skylar replied to my reaction giggling at how angry I had gotten over her problems.

"Skylar?"

"Mhmm?"

"I want you to come back to the future and meet the other lads"

I thought this would be a great idea. I smiled widely as I saw her think about it and smile.

**Alright everybody! How did you like it? Tell me in the reviews! Let's try to get to 10! That would make me super happy! :) Tell me what you think I should put in the next chapter, give me some constructive criticism, or simply just say hello or goodbye! Hehe pun not intended…..okay maybe it was! Okayyyyy Review and BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Again! Now I feel really accomplished! Four in one day! Ahhh but I'm so tired! I'm about to pass out and hit the keyboard. Haha but maybe whatever I dream of my face will type. THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! Okayyyy I just know you all will LOVE this next chapter; especially if you loved the last one. I would hate to have to make you wait, so here is chapter 8!**

Paul's POV

"I'd love to!" Skylar replied with a wide smile on her face. She laid her head down on the back of the couch. "When?"

I hadn't thought about that! "Erm-Uh- I guess now?" I replied then leaned over and kissed her.

Skylar nodded her head in agreement. She got off the couch and walked to the door.

"So how does this work?" she asked eagerly.

"Well" I answered pulling out the orb; a cloud of fog appeared. Her eyes fluttered in excitement. "I guess like this. Before I did not even know I was time traveling. I just thought it released some magic gas that made you pass out and I show up next to you"

Skylar laughed until I put the orb back in my pocket. Then her eyes shot into a look of confusion.

"I thought we were leaving" she asked growing impatient.

"Ha! With you looking like that?" I exclaimed. She kind of looked offended. That was not what I was meaning by that. "We have to make you sixties appropriate! I mean come on you are wearing a futuristic shirt do you not think people will notice?"  
Her face softened up a little bit. She looked relieved and showed a tiny smile. "And your hair!" I laughed. Saying it in a exaggerated tone. "Girrrrl we gonna have to call the Sherriff with that hair!" I remarked snapping my fingers in a zig zag motion.

Skylar started laughing and I chuckled a little bit pulling her back down on the couch.

"Erm. You don't happen to have a loo or anything with a comb and some hairspray. Do you?" I asked in a curious tone.

She laughed "No! I'm afraid I don't"

My smile dropped and I felt my face drop into a startled look. How does she go to the bathroom? Hmmm I guess they don't do that in the future. Skylar looked at me and in seeing my face started laughing hysterically.

"I was just kidding! Down the hall; first door to the left!" She exclaimed laughing extremely hard now. I smiled and shook my head a little bit as made my way to the first door on the left. When I walked in the bathroom my whole face lit up! Almost everything was blue; in all sorts of different shades! Blue was my favorite color! Which is probably why I like Skylar's name so much; because it sounded like Sky, and the sky was blue. I should start calling her that; Sky. It could be her nickname that I call her; only I call her. Wow! If John heard me right now he would barf at how lovey dovey I am being. Speaking of John he is probably going bananas over finding me right now.

I saw a comb, flat iron, and hairspray and quickly grabbed it. I walked back into the living room over to Sky and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"We gotta hurry! John's probably going nuts looking for me!" I shouted in a rushed tone. Then I started to curl her hair and tease it. She sort of laughed at how much skill I had at this. I guess I was just a natural.

When I was finished with my masterpiece I sprayed a shit ton of hairspray on it; so much she started coughing and wheezing for air.

"Sorry, luv" I apologized; feeling a little bit bad.

"It's okay!" Sky quickly replied "Let's go have a look! Shall we?

"We shall!" I exclaimed in a funny posh voice as we grabbed each other's hands and intertwined are fingers. As soon as we walked into the bathroom and she saw the mirror she gasped loudly. Sky stood on her tip toes and slightly kissed me.

"Well! I knew Paul McCartney was a singer, but I never knew he was a hairdresser." She remarked laughing loudly. Then I remembered about John again and pulled the orb out of my pocket; the fog filling the gorgeous blue bathroom.

"Let's go" I exclaimed pulling her tightly in my embrace, so we didn't get separated on the way there. I clicked the red 'last destination' button-now knowing what it meant- and looked at Sky. This girl was a keeper!

**Okayyy! So did you guys like it? I know I did! Tell me whatcha think in the Reviews! I know I'm complaining a lot cause I'm not getting many reviews, and it's mostly my fault because I'm updating so fast. But shouldn't I get even more credit because I've taken out so much of my precious time from homework to write you all six chapter in two days? I should be doing my Spanish homework write now so I do not fail semester cause I'm lazy like that and never do my work! Ha! Never mind I would **_**Much **_**rather be doing this! Alright don't forget to review and BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Haha! OKayyy i'm back again. I know it says four in one day and it would have been, but fanfiction was broken down or something last night, And like I said I was tired. It said to come back in 30 min and I did and it still didn't work. So i'm posting it first thing! I literally jumped out of bed and came crashing to the computer! Ahhh! It feels good sleeping in on a school day...even though I still I have two more days of school left. They made they days wacky to give us extra weeks; there havent been any Monday's, Thursday's, and Friday's in like 3 weeks. Okayyyy Review and !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Again Everybody! :D Well this chapter is a little bit longer this time YAY! Okayy a big shout out to PaperbackWriter318 and Someoneafternine09 for their great reviews and your tips! I sort of used your idea, someoneafternine09, for a part in this chapter! Okayyy! This chapter might make you laugh a little bit- I don't know- or leave you flabbergasted by all the drama! PS. I know John probably wouldn't act like this in reality, but I just thought it would be funny to see John like a scared little boy. Ooops! I think I've revealed a little too much! OH YEAH! I realized I was too in the writing to put a disclaimer in! Ooops! Okayyy….. I like the song I feel fine…. Hey look chapter 9! **

Paul's POV

We suddenly arrived back into the sixties, and I was walking Skylar up to the hotel that we were staying in. It was a nice February day in New York. We were about to step into the hotel lobby, but Skylar stopped me.

"Wait! We have to be a bit evil about this! I say we come up with an evil scheme to give me a grand introduction! What is the one thing you guy's hate! Fan girls coming up and screaming your guys faces and drooling all over you when you're up close! Then when you're at concerts you cannot even hear yourself play because of all the noise. Right?" Skylar rampaged on. I sort of chuckled at her really long speech and nodded my head yes. Then she continued." Alright! I say we make them think I'm some crazy fan girl that broke through the police and was coming after you all!"

I was starting to like this girl more and more. She was perfect!

"Let's do it!" I agreed, throwing my fist in the air enthusiastically. I had the hugest smile on my face as we started to plan the whole plot!"

John's POV

I was extremely confused right now. I could not find Paul anywhere. I watched him walk into his room, and I was by it the whole time. He never once walked out, but when I looked in his room nobody was in there. It just did not make since! There was no window open either, so he couldn't of have taken that option. I was about to call the FBI to send out the biggest search party out and find his stupid arse. Until the door flung open in impeccable timing. Paul flew over to me his face flushed with panic and his whole body sweating like a pig. I grabbed him and sat him on the couch.

"What the fuck man? Where have you been, and why are you all sweaty?" I asked starting to panic like him a little bit. I did not know what was going on!

"Th-there is a CRAZY fan girl on the loose! She made it past the police already, and she is coming up here right now! You better hide! This one is really crazy! She told me she was a witch and that she was going to bewitch me or some shit!" Paul exclaimed. He was really starting to scare me now! I nodded my head and climbed behind the couch as a good hiding spot! He was looking for one too, but it was taking him a bit longer. Right as he found one it was too late; the fan girl busted through the door and saw him.

She slowly walked over to him; his face flushed with even more panic. She smiled a creepy smile; which I oddly found attractive...AHHH! HER BEWITCHMENT MUST BE WORKING! Then she started to do some weird things with her hand whispering god knows what. Then out of know where Paul's face switched from panic to desperately in love. The witches bewitchment must have worked; our poor Paulie is gone!

Paul suddenly walked over to her and started kissing her! That was a confirmation her spells had worked. I stirred a little bit and her focus came onto me. She slowly walked towards me and when I thought all hope was lost the other lads walked in. Oh great now George and Ringo can get bewitched too! This is just great! Just fucking a dandy pocket of roses. All of our songs are going to be written for her because of her witchcraft!

George and Ringo's face turned into a look of sheer horror when they walked into the scene. The witch gave them a quick glance the returned her gaze to me; doing the same thing to me as Paul. I started to feel the bewitchment work and I got up and started kissing her. She pulled away quickly and Paul's face suddenly turned into an angry look. What the fuck just happened?

"Alright I think we can let the cat out of the bag Sky!" Paul remarked giving me a dirty look the whole time. Let what cat out of the bag. And who was Skylar? And why was Paul suddenly mad at me?

George and Ringo gave each other confused glances, and Paul started to speak up.

"Everybody this is Skylar. Skylar-you know who they are- and lads this is Skylar." Paul stated. So the witches name was Skylar. Okay something here does not comprehend. My face formed into a look of great confusion.

"No, John, she is not a witch. It was a joke, so I do not see why you kissed her." Paul said as if reading my mind.

"I kissed her because I felt bewitched to do so!" I exclaimed. It was true. I don't know why I felt that way. I just thought I was under a spell.

"Yeah! Well! You weren't bewitched! You're just a slut! You can't even keep your hands off of one girl! You disgust me sometimes!" Paul screamed..he was right he just explained me perfectly.

"I know! But please let's not fight again! Plus, why are you getting so offended over me kissing her! You've never really snapped like that with any other bird!" I snapped. I was curious to know.

"Sky is different" he confessed; looking at her in awe "she is not like any other girl I've met." he snapped back into reality quickly "Now let's explain some things!"

Paul started rambling on about making a big plot for her grand introduction. He also stated it was all her idea. He was right; she was amazing. Never in my life have I seen a bird with a mind like that. The way she dressed was weird too! She had on a Buddy Holly T-shirt that I had never seen in my life before! Since when did they sell shirts like that in the sixties! I glanced at her shoes and saw the brand name. Sperry. What the fuck was that? Never heard of it in my life.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Paul and Skylar finished explaining, and the Paul kissed Skylar. They forgot to mention one small detail in the explanation. Why did he get offended when I kissed her, and why is he kissing her? I put two and two together, and jealousy filled my whole body. How come Paul always got the best birds?

**Sooooooooo? Is John falling for Skylar? Haha I just realized I should have made John release a big dramatic girly scream when he hid behind the couch…. That would have been funny. Okayyyy! Wow! Don't you think Paul and Skylar make the cutest couple? I do…. I wonder how long it will last. I mean…. Isn't Paul dating Jane in this time period? By the way, If you haven't realized it yet, they are on their first American visit in New York. Alright don't forget to review and !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well! Hey there everybody! It's been awhile…..which I can explain. No. Actually I can't. I've been wasting my time on a dumb site called all summer. Well, anyways, if some of you that read this story read my newest story (I know confusing ..right?) You'll find in the ANs that I said I was going to dis continue this story! 1) I thought I jumped into the romance WAY too quickly 2) Reading other people's AWESOME fanfics and comparing theirs to mine was SERIOUSLY bringing my self-esteem down. AND 3) I had two chapter already written (that I personally thought were ridiculously stupid chapters) and I forgot to upload them on the computer. And when I got a new phone it deleted both of them, so I was just like forget it. But eventually *cough* Yesterday *cough* I felt like writing and continuing this story. I just rewrote the chapters entirely(Well I only have one now). And let me just say this chapter is WAYYYYYY better than the ones I lost. Somehow I had put Paul and Skylar in ninja mode and they turned into Ninjas beating the crap out of Jordan. I don't know what was going on when I wrote that. Plus that chapter was only about 900 words and the second one(not even finished) was about 200. Well you all are in for a treat! Because I was beating my esteem up on how short the chapters were, and it worked! This chapter is THE longest chapter yet; weighing in at over *drum roll* 3,500 words! Now I know that is nothing compared to you awesome fanfi writers out there, but if you check my other chapters they are REALLY short if you take out the AN's! So I apologize for the long wait on this, and my HUGE GIGANTIC AN! So please enjoy Chapter 10 of Til' There Was You ( AHHHH No Rhyme this chapter …. What happened?)**

**PS. For all you George Lovers out there you are going to LOVE this! ;) **

**Disclaimer: Yes! I know I haven't done the disclaimer in a few chapters recently, and I also noticed I said something on one of my chapters how I kept forgetting to put a disclaimer out, and I forgot to put a disclaimer out after commenting I forgot to put a disclaimer out! Bear with me I know I'm confusing! Okay I ALYSSABETH WILL NOT FORGET TO {UT THE DISCLAIMER OUT THIS TIME! SO DEAR FANFICTION I DO NOT OWN THE FOUR HOTTEST MEN TO WALK THE EARTH AKA THE BEATLES SO PLEASE FUCK OFF AND STOP MAKING ME REALIZE IT IN REALITY! :) **

Skylar's POV

I glanced at John after Paul finished explaining. I touched my lips where he had kissed me...the same feeling Paul's kiss gave me. He caught me touching my lips and then he licked his while giving me a wink. The way he winked sent shivers up my spine. I had always thought winking was a Paul thing, but personally I thought John's was a little, I don't know, Sexy? Oh god! What am I saying? Weren't me and Paul just suddenly-maybe too soon- jumping into a relationship...if you can even call it that. Yes! Maybe that's it! We rushed into things too quickly! Therefore we had not really built things up first, but that still wouldn't explain the feeling I had for John. I don't know; maybe it's because they are Beatles! I mean I've had a crush on all four since thirteen! That's Seven years!

I had just realized while I was in my deep thoughts me and John had intently been staring into each other's eyes, and all eyes were on us; including Paul's...uh oh! Paul looked appalled! I quickly tried to come up with an explanation, but the thing was was that I did not have one! I mean the hazel in his eyes just made his beautiful auburn hair look so- SNAP OUT OF IT!- A small smile etched on to the corners of John's beautiful lips, and I did the only smart thing I could think of. I changed my dreamy longing look into one of a sneerful glare. While Paul's expression softened up John's smile became ghostly. "In your dreams Johnny Angel!" I added to the glare, and when I saw Paul's eyes drift away I quickly mouthed a sorry at John. He then understood my glare and outburst, and his smile was drawn back on to his exquisite face.

"Hey John?" Paul asked. Uh-oh what was coming.

"Mmm?"John asked. And in seeing Paul wasn't looking; kept his gaze on me. His eyes also looked a little skeptical on what was about to be said.

"I need to run a few errands, and I was wondering if you could help me?" Paul asked. At first I did not think that was the real reason, but in hearing his tone of voice it was pretty believable.

"Sure." John replied, giving me a pain stricken face, as if he did not want to break his gaze on me."Why not?"

Joy suddenly broke out on Paul's face as he let out a joyous "Thanks mate" and got up from the couch to get his jacket.

"Right now?" John asked visibly showing his agony. I watched as John swiftly raised his middle finger and flipped off Paul behind his back; still not taking his gaze off me. The whole incident raised giggles and Paul turned around, so I suddenly turned my face into a killer glare.

"Yeh! Right now! Ya stupid git!" Paul laughed. Obviously not knowing why everybody was giggling and just deciding to join in. That made me laugh myself, and I broke my gaze off John's eyes and looked into Paul's. Those dreamy chocolate eyes, plastered on that beautiful china white skin, covering that gorgeous baby faced bone structure, beneath those lush pouty lips. I suddenly had a great urge to kiss his adorable lips. I stood up from my seat and holding his gaze walked seductively over to him. A smile plastered on his face as he slowly saw me stand on my tippy toes. I gently leaned in and locked his lips on mine; still feeling the graceful grin that possessed his lips. I stood up taller and leaned over to his ear, and quietly hummed a "Can I go with you? "In his ear.

Paul shook his head and sadly remarked "I'm afraid not this time" and gave me a quick little peck on the cheek and walked out the door.

John came forward glaring at me and in a mock girl voice sneered "Can I come with you?" Then walked out the door and slammed it in my face. Rude.

"Ey! Rings!" I heard a voice shout out. Startled I looked to see it's owner; although I already knew due to his thick scouse. " You should go check up on them to make sure there not gettin' into any trouble." George stated. Ringo shrugged his shoulders and walked out the door; leaving me and George alone.

George turned to me and smiled his signature lopsided smile...how cute. He outstretched his arm and happily said"'Ello I'm George".

I grabbed his hand and shook it softly"Skylar."

He smirked."So I've heard"

"Same here goes for you!" I laughed.

"Oh, Right! I forgot I was famous! Me and the lads aren't used to being in the presence of a girl without them screaming their heads off!" He laughed. At that exact moment my stomach let out a huge rumble. George looked down at my stomach and laughed. "Cor, is it me or did you either eat a cat or nothing at all today!" He looked in closer. "WOW! Nice Holly shirt! Ya don't happen to have one in Carl Perkins do you?" I nodded and his eyes lit up like christmas lights."Where did you buy it?" he asked.

I couldn't exactly tell him where I got it. Now could I? Just as I was about to open my mouth, another stomach growl saved me."You don't happen to have anything to eat here do you. I haven't ate anything since last night. Which would explain my stomachs call for food." I gave him a friendly smile. Before I wasn't hungry, but now that it's been pointed out that I haven't eaten I AM STARVING!

He chuckled softly. "I'm afraid not."

My jaw dropped causing George to go into a fit of giggles."Your joking right?" He shook his head no and I growled. I checked my pockets and saw that the money Paul had given me was in there. I was going to give it back, but I desperately needed food and it was his fault I had not gotten any. I got up and walked to the door.

"'Ey where ya goin" I looked behind me and saw George with a slight hurt look on his face" Are you just going to leave me here alone...by myslelf?"

I almost cried from the look on his face."Well I was just about to go get a bite to eat. You can-" Just as I was about to say you can come with me, he interrupted.

"Can I come with you?" He asked in an innocent schoolboy tone with sparkling puppy dog eyes. Everything about him was just too cute. Including him interrupting me to ask what I was about to say.

"Yes." I said walking over to him and helping him up. George smiled his too adorable lopsided grin again and we both walked out the door. We both took the hotel elevator and made are way down the street. "So do you know anywhere good to eat?"

He looked at me and his smile disappeared."I was hoping you would know that. You are American aren't you?"

I looked at him with the most serious expression I could. "No! I'm from Liverpool." I said in my best Liverpool accent."Y'know a scouser! Slappin' wankers and stupid git's across their gobs; crippling them Y'know. Then going down the pewl to eat some scouse 'cos I'm a scouser in good ole liddypool!" I looked over at George who was now on his hands and knees radiating with laughter. He got up and still laughing like mad shook his head.

"Okay, seriously, I know your American, so show me around America and a good place to grab a bite to eat." He stated. He started laughing again. Then added "Where did Paul find a bird the likes of you?"Not really intending me to answer.

"He randomly came to my doorstep, knocked, I told him to get away, he didn't want to so he waited thirty minutes for me to walk out the door, and then the first thing he did was ask me my name?" I answered and George skeptically looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Right, and I'm one of the most famous people around!" he said sarcastically and I chuckled.

"You are you know!" I said laughing hysterically because he just messed up his sarcastic remark.

"Oh...yeah." he chuckled. Then he looked at me again and the wind blew his dark mop top into his eyes slightly and making it look all meesed up; causing me to giggle."What's so funny?" he asked and I pointed to his hair."Oi! You making fun of me hair! This here hair makes girls go wild, you!" He said jokingly.

"I'm not laughing at your hairstyle! It's actually really sexy, and I can see why girls go bananas over it." He stood up triumphantly."Don't take it to your head. Anyways, what was funny- oh never mind. Just." I walked over and fixed his mop top to put it back in it's perfect mop top style."There."I said.

"Thanks" We stared into each other's eyes and he leaned in as if to give me a kiss. Remembering I was already, I think, with Paul, I quickly pulled away. I had already done enough with John. I didn't need to make things even more complicated. George's face flushed red, and I sort of felt a little bad.

"So, food!" I exclaimed changing the subject.

"Oh yeah right" George said in a sort of gloomy tone. He suddenly smiled to himself...that lovely lopsided grin.

"What are you all smiley about?" I asked curiously in seeing his sudden mood swing.

"Oh! Nuttin'! It's just that you're the American here, and we're in America , and you still haven't the slightest clue of where your walking." He explained. It was a little silly now that I thought of it.

"Well I'm from America, but I'm not from here!" I did a silly little hand gesture when I said here and it looked like I was washing windows.

"Baby you can clean my car!" he sang to the tune of 'Baby You Can Drive My Car'. That was odd considering they were a couple albums and years away from that saw me looking at him strangely."Well it looked like you were washing a car so I- never mind." I giggled at his nervousness.

"Is that a new song the Beatles are working on?" I was really curious.

"No! It was just a joke! But maybe I could drop it in on Paul or John to make a song with it! Everyone know I can't write a decent song!" He returned to his original gloomy state.

"Hey now that's not true!" I remembered all his beautiful master pieces. Most of his songs were my favorite."You helped Paul write 'In Spite of All the Danger"right? And that's one of my all-time favorite songs." Oh shit! I think I just said too much.

"'Ey! 'ow'd you know about tha'!"He asked. Think if something-hahaha something! Back on track Skylar!-think! Think! Think!

"Ummmm Paul?" I remarked in an unsure way.

"Oh...right" he said.

"Anyways, George, Just keep your head up! And remember to look towards the sun each morning. Because every day is a new day, and who knows. One day you might become a fantastic song writer! Just keep that in mind! 'Here comes the sun' Just keep that advice forever, will ya?" I told him, heavily implying 'Here Comes The Sun'. He looked over at me with a slight smile on one side of his mouth."And I happen to think you're THE greatest guitar player EVER! And your electric twelve string rickenbacker IS AMAZING!" He looked at me really strange, and I was praying to god February 8th had already passed. Then he smiled.

He looked me in the eyes, and I saw his beautiful brown eyes."Thanks, Skylar, really. Nobody has ever built my spirits up so much. I mean I was feeling like such a loser not being able to write songs and all. Now I feel as if I can do anything." He looked at me and smiled his full lopsided smile."And you are the only girl I have ever met to acknowledge my guitar; let alone get excited about it. I mean I just got that guitar..." He counted on his fingers." About five days ago and-"

"TODAY'S THE THIRTEENTH?" I interrupted him.

"Yea-" He attempted to say, but before he could finish I interrupted again.

"OF FEBRUARY?" I asked, and he nodded really confused. "HOLY SHIT!"

"What?" He asked me; a little smile appearing on his lips at my outburst.

I turned to him."Today's my 21st birthday!" He started laughing so hard he fell on the him laugh so hard was infectious. I too started laughing, and I didn't even know we both calmed down a little we both helped each other off the ground."Why were you laughing?"

"Why were you?" he asked. Good point.

"Your laughing was rubbing off on me making me laugh. So I guess I was laughing at whatever you were laughing at, and I'm pretty sure it was me. So in the end I was laughing at myself. Now you tell me why you were laughing!" I said in a long explanation that was sure to have him confuse. I confuse everyone most the time. While it makes perfect sense in my head; other people think I'm retarded.

He smiled again. Damn that irresistible lopsided smile!"I was laughing because you just realized today was your birthday! I mean it's not even my birthday today but I know how many days . Anyways, I mean to not even realize it is your birthday until ten hours after the new day starts; that's pretty hilarious. Y'know I'll be turning Twenty-One in eleven days...have I already said that. I think so."

George looked really excited for his birthday. Now that I looked at it it was pretty funny that I did not even know it was my birthday."Ha! In your face!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What. What is it? What's in my face!". He attempted to make a joke. Which I thought his facial expressions were hilarious. I started laughing really hard, and he seemed proud to have made someone laugh with his joke. I was assuming it didn't happen often. I quickly caught my breath.

"I'm older than you by eleven days! EAT IT!" Oops I don't think they used the term 'eat it' in 1964. But surprisingly George kind of new what I was meaning. He just kind of understood me like no one else can. Thinking of me saying 'eat it' reminded me we were looking for a place to eat. We had left the hotel an hour told me George was thinking the same thing and we exchanged glances and laughed."I'm not even hungry any more lets go back." He nodded and we ventured back to the hotel. Only we didn't know where that was.

"Ummm. Skylar?" George suddenly asked and I looked over at him.

"Yes?"

"I think we're lost!"

"I think so too!"

"Maybe Ringo is back at the hotel and we could maybe find a pay phone to call him and ask him for help." George suggested. His nervousness starting to overcome him again.

"Yeah! I guess we should go find a pay phone then!". I said. Secretly I did not want this moment with George to end. The past hour of just standing in the street had been awesome!

All of a sudden we heard a huge mob of piercing war screaming and we looked in the direction it was coming from. "We don't have to! Look who it is!" George said. I followed his finger and there almost getting devoured by screaming girls was Paul and John. "C'mon " George started pulling me over to the mass of girls.

"Wait! George! I can't run with you guys or they will stop chasing you and come after me." I said. I remembered how I read about how a crazy fan got to Mo and scratched her face for being with Ringo.

"Oh right! Well better you than me!" he said smugly. I opened my mouth and jokingly smacked chuckled."Alright. Alright. Here's what you do. I go and run with Paul and John, while you go run in the mob of the girls." The chase of girls were starting to get George started to talk faster. "Then I will tell Paul to sneakily turn a corner without anybody noticing an you follow him. Then he can take you home. Unless of course your staying with us for the night." I shook my head no. "Okay well this would be a goodbye for today then. I really had a fun time today." I kissed his cheek and he smiled. I was about to say me too until he yelled out a big "let's go", and I was forced to follow the plan instead.

I ran into the front of the mob of the girls, and watched as George talked to Paul and then Paul shook his head. Paul said something and I saw George's features brighten up suddenly. Hmm. Wonder what that was all about. Then I saw Paul hold up a bag and say something. George's face almost fell into a frown and he nodded his head then smiled. I could tell it was a forced smile though. Now I was really eager to know what they were talking about, and man were they good at multi-tasking while running. I then saw George all gleefully again and say something to Paul. Who's face turned into a very surprised expression, and then he looked really excited. Then all of a sudden Paul turned sharply at a corner, as did I, and watched as the girls didn't even see him move.

"Hi sky" he giggled "That rhymes! Okay. We better get back to the hotel-"

"Your not taking me home?" I asked suddenly.

"No, unless you want to, George got excited when I told him you were staying! Must have really made an impression on the lad." Ahhhh so that explained the first part of the conversation.I saw the bag in his hand and I was curious to know what was in it.

I pointed to the bag"What's that?" He smiled a big infectious smile, and got down on one knee. Okay what the fuck...really.

He pulled out a blue ring. Okay...seriously what the fuck. "Skylar..." he said and paused. Ha! He doesn't know my middle name and last name."Umm" AWKWARD! "I really like you and even though I don't know you all that well will you" please don't propose! Please don't propose!"Go steady with me" Oh thank the lord.

Things just got a whole lot more complicated."I- I - Yes?"

He smiled and put the ring on my index finger. Then picked me up and swung me around kissing me. Is that how they asked people to be their girlfriends in the old days? Really? Or was that just Paul.

Sooooo that explained the second part of the conversation. What was the last part of the conversation?

"Oh! And happy birthday! I cannot believe you didn't know it was your own birthday!" He exclaimed. Bingo. That explains why George got all happy again." We're going to the beach!"

"Ummm well I sort of don't have a bathing suit." I said.

"Tha's okay! I'll go take you home and you can go get yours!" He smiled. Oh shit! All I have is a bikini. Wow! This sucks! While most people in this time era where one peice bathing suits or at least high bottom bathing suits, I'm going to be walking around barely covered. Well hopefully I don't look terrible in it because I've never tried it on. It was a gift that I never used. I'm not really the swimmer. Paul looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied."So when are we going back?"

"Now." Oh dear lord! I could tell this birthday was one I was going to remember forever...

**SO! HOW DID EVERYBODY LIKE IT! :) AND WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN AT THE BEACH! AND WHAT DO YOU THINK IS HAPPENING TO GEORGE AND SKYLAR! I KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! DON'T KNOW HOW AND DON'T KNOW WHEN! BUT I HAVE THE PERFECT PLAN FOR THIS STORY! I THINK! I AM VERY FICKILY IF YOU MUST KNOW! SO PLEEEAAASEEEE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER IN A REVIEW! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ONE IN A LONG TIME! WHICH WAS KIND OF MY FAULT! BUT STILL REVIEW! AND IF YOUR WONDERING WHY I'M SPEAKING IN CAPSLOCK IT'S BECAUSE I SAW THE CUTEST PICTURE OF GEORGE WITH A GLARE (FROM A HARD DAYS NIGHT) AND A CAPTION ABOVE THAT SAYS "SPEAK IN CAPSLOCK OR PAY THE PENNANCE" OMFG! IT WAS SOOOOOO CUTE I ALMOST DIED! BUT WHAT WAS CUTER WAS ONE OF GEORGE HOLDING NOTHING IN HIS HAND (IT LOOKED LIKE HE WAS HOLDING SOMETHING BUT HE WASN'T) AND IT SAID " I MADE YOU A COOKIE….. BUT I EATED IT"! NOW THAT ONE SENT ME TO HEAVEN AND BACK! JUST THINKING OF IT MAKES ME WANT TO CRY FROM IT'S ADORABLENESS! OKAY SO…..ANYWAY….. DON'T MIND MY BABBLE, AND PLEASE REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER! I COULD REALLLLLLYYYYY USE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM! OKAY BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **


	11. Beach and Beatles

**OH! JEEZ! GUYS! I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN SUCH A LONG TIME! I probably lost all my read and reviewers! :( It's sort of funny though because three weeks before school started I was writing up the AN for this and telling you how school was starting in three weeks and blah blah… Then I was like I think I might take a nap before I start writing… and let's just say it was a looooooong nap! Haha, but anyways I finally wrote this chapter (Now that the school year is almost over!) but I have kind of been in the mood for this story, so I might update a little more often! I got this cool asus tablet thingy for my birthday last week and it is A LOT easier to write an update on it! SO YAY FOR THAT! And anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please review! That wuld be wonderful! Okay! Until then enjoy this chapter… I think it's eleven?**

Me and Paul went through the usual time traveling routine until we arrived back at my house. I smiled at him weakly and walked into my bedroom to get changed. I pulled out the only bathing suit I had...a bikini that happened to be a gift from who do you think... Jordan. It was pink green and white and the top part was ruffly and the bottom part had a pretty bow on each side. What was even more embarrassing was that it was strapless. I had never worn it before and I really didn't want to. The thing was is that I was EXTREMELY self conscious, and I knew I was about to have a very embarrassing experience...in front of my idols.

I slipped off my clothes and put it on anyways. This was awful. I rummaged through my dresser a little more and found a pretty cover up. It sort of looked like a big white silk dress shirt for men, but it had a pretty silk ribbon of the same color that went all the way around the waist and attached to it on the front left side a perfect white bow. The sleeves were rolled up and buttoned/sowed in and so were the button's in the front. It was gorgeous. I slipped it on and adjusted it. I was thankful that I had it because it would be a bit embarrassing walking around in a bikini.

I walked around my room over to the mirror and gave myself a look over. I grabbed a brush and brushed through my hair a couple of times and then walked out of my room to find Paul sitting patiently on the couch. He looked over at me when I walked in and smiled. I smiled back and then sat next to him on the couch. He pulled me onto his lap and caressed my face.

"You look beautiful" He told me sweetly and I bit my lip.

"Thanks" I said. For some reason I always felt embarrassed when people complimented me and I could already feel my cheeks starting to get hot. I looked up and Paul laughed.

"Why're you blushing, love?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders not really knowing how to answer that question. Paul chuckled then kissed me on the lips. This of course turned into a full on make-out session and things got pretty heated very fast. It wasn't too bad until Paul started kissing my neck. It was weird though, a part of me wanted him to stop and apart of me wanted to continue, but as always in perfect timing a loud stomach growl interrupted. I pulled away fast and jumped to the other side of the couch. That was a close one! I need to be more careful...who knows what could have happened if I wasn't so hungry... I mean I just met him and it's already REALLY bad we are boyfriend and girlfriend already. I mean if we keep up the pace we're going at we'll be married by next week! Man what have I gotten myself into...I shouldn't have said yes when he asked... I mean this is going way too fast.

I glanced over at Paul who looked at me apologetically. I told him it was okay and then stood up to make some food and finally cure my growling stomach. I grabbed two pieces of bread and some chicken salad that my mom had made for me two days ago. I scooped some of it out and placed it on the bread. I put the two pieces of bread together then I put the made sandwich on a plate along with some goldfish. Paul peered over curiously at the goldfish crackers and I smiled. "Would you like some?" He shook his head.

"No. I was just looking at them. They don't sell those in England, but they sell them in America...me and the lads tried then a couple days ago when we first got 'ere...'cept they look a little different." He said and then examined them closely. " 'Ey! Would you look at tha'! They added eyes and a smile to them!" He laughed heartily. I poured myself a glass of water then sat at the table. Paul sat down next to me afterwards.

"Are you hungry?" I asked nicely and he shook his head. He must have eaten when he was with John.

After about 15 minutes I was finished eating and my stomach finally stopped growling. "You ready to go love?" Paul asked and I nodded. Then I remembered I don't really like to swim unless I have a swimming mask.

"I'll be right back!" I told Paul and then left for my hall closet with the pool stuff. I grabbed some towels(careful not to grab my beatle ones or one too futuristic) and my pool bag. I debated on whether or not to bring my water guns and I finally settled on yes. I could see how much fun a super soaker would be at the beach with the beatles. A lot more fun then the weak water guns they probably had in the 60's. I would just probably have to make up some excuse on where I got them... Or hopefully they won't ask. After packing the guns in I grabbed my pink and blue swimming mask...hopefully they didn't ask about those either.

I walked back into the kitchen and packed some fruit in a container and placed it in the bag too. Then I met Paul back in the living room and we time travelled back to 1964 and arrived in Paul's room. We walked out into the main room of the hotel room and the boy's were sitting on the couch watching TV in their bathing suits. I almost died at the sight... I never thought I'd see the four most amazing men in their bathing suits in person...let alone one of then being my boyfriend. Well, Paul wasn't in his bathing suit yet, but he would be in it soon.

The boys overheard us and looked at us confused. "Erm...when did you two get here?... I didn't here you walk through the door." John stated with a very confused look on his face.

"Maybe you all were too engrossed in the TV to hear us...we've been 'ere for about five minutes already." Paul lied and I nodded. It kind of scared me how good of a liar Paul was.

"Well! Go get changed so we can leave already! Took you two long enough! What'd you two do!? Shag or sumthin'!?" John said and my cheeks flushed a bright red.

"'Ey! Now that's enough of tha' John! No we didn't! Skylar just needed to eat something! Now way to go! Look what you did to the poor lass!" Paul said a little angry. He walked over to me and hugged me. He gave John a dirty look then left back to his room to get changed. I just a sat awkwardly on the couch next to George who gave me a warm smile. I smiled back and slightly giggled. John looked over annoyed and giggled mockingly. What was his problem? I just rolled my eyes and waited for Paul to come back. The longer he took the more awkward it got. I was about to run out the door from all the awkward tension until Paul finally came back. He was dressed in blue swim trunks that looked amazing on him! He also had a white t-shirt on and a white button up over it, but it was left unbuttoned. I gawked at the sight and he winked at me. After that we all departed for the beach.

...

The Beach was really fun for the first half hour. I just sat in the sand and made, or attempted to make, a sand castle. I was putting twigs in stuff at the top when Paul told me to join them in the water. I shook my head quickly.

"Why not?" He pouted.

"I really do not want to take off my cover up…" I said awkwardly.

"What's wrong with your bathing suit?"

I looked down so he couldn't see my bright red cheeks. "Um….Well… It's a little….revealing." I said quietly as I could feel the heat beginning to sting my cheeks.

"I'm sure it's not bad love" Paul said sympathetically. Then he lifted me off my feet and hugged me tightly. "I'm not going to nag on you about it, but I would really like it if you could swim with me. I mean it is your birthday and I just want you to be happy and to have some fun. But I promise you I will not judge you if you take off your cover up either… Now I'm going back into the water. You can join me if you want" He told me very sweetly and smiled up at me warmly. I don't know how he did it, but he actually made me feel a little less insecure.

I grinned up at him and nodded my head. "Thanks that made me feel a little better… I guess I will. Just please tell John not to be mean about it." I said. I could just imagine John scoffing and saying some snarky mean comment about me.

Paul nodded. "If 'E does I'll cripple 'im" I laughed when he said that considering earlier I was trying to act like I was from Liverpool and I said that to George.

I walked up more towards the water and went to go pull the cover over my head. Paul gave me and encouraging look and I smiled and through it off. I looked over at Paul and his jaw was dropped. "What?" I asked worried. He said he wouldn't judge me.

"You look amazing!" He smiled. I knew how good of a liar he was so I wasn't sure if this was truthful or not. "Really love! You shouldn't be so embarrassed." I half smiled still not convinced and hugged him. Even if he wasn't telling the truth at least he was nice about it.

Paul then cupped my cheek and kissed me sincerely. I giggled then took his hand and we walked into the water. It was a little cold since it was still February, but it wasn't as cold since we were in Florida. I ran back out hurriedly to get my goggle and I grabbed a couple of super soakers too. I came back and Paul gave me a confused look. "Oh. These are goggles they let you see under water without burning your eyes…and in this model without burning you nose too." I said demonstrating by going under water with them on and swimming. I finally came back up to see a smiling Paul. Then I showed him the super soakers. " And these are super soakers… AKA The best water guns in existent." Then I demonstrated the super soakers by filling it up and spraying him.

"OUCH!" Paul yelled playfully. " Cor, those hurt!" He said giggling and I giggled with him. Soon after that George and Ringo came over and we had a big super soaker fight. Paul was on my team and the other team consisted of George and Ringo. The game ended when we all thought our bodies were red enough from the guns water pressure stinging our skin. That's when I noticed John was nowhere in sight. At first I was a little worried since we _were_ in the ocean where there were a lot of creepy oceanic animals, but I soon shrugged it off and continued to have fun with the three lads.

The fun started to end when Ringo and George decided to head back to the hotel. The sun was starting to set and Paul pulled me close to him. We both gazed out and watched the sunset together. It was beautiful. Paul wrapped his arms around me and I did the same. He gently kissed my cheek then my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. The kiss ended when something behind us startled me and I jumped into Paul's arms. We looked to see what made the noise and there behind us was a very drunk Lennon.

"John mate! You look very pissed! 'ow much 'ave you 'ad to drink?!" Paul asked frowning a little.

" Just enough to realize 'ow much of a pile of shit I am." John said with what seemed like A LOT of low self-esteem. C'mon! This was John Lennon! One of the greatest artists of ALL time! How could he have such a low self-esteem! " But I'm not too drunk to realize there's a pretty bird in your arms." He said inching towards me. Paul glared at him and my cheeks flushed red. Drunk John was starting to scare me! I had read about the famous John Lennon temper and it was not something I wanted to witness! "Ahhhh look at this! She's in a bikini! Ya don't see many birds like this! She's got a great body and everything!" This remark of course made me very embarrassed and my cheeks flushed red. He cackled. "Look at 'er blushing and all! That's cute!" Then before I knew it he forced a kiss on me and memories of Jordan started flushing through my mind. When Paul pulled John off me I ran out of the water as fast as I could and started to cry. I grabbed a towel and wrapped myself in it and ran as fast as I could back to the hotel…except I took a wrong turn and got sort of lost.

Scared and Cold I found a park bench and huddled my knees to my chest and sat there. Hoping someone would find me.

**An: Guy's! I'm really sorry for making John the antagonist in this chapter, but I promise he is not the antagonist the whole story and I'm not going to make him look bad the whole story either! I'll make him look better next chapter… okay? :) So please review and tell me what you thought! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
